comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Secret Invasion (Earth-61726)
Secret Invasion is a major story arc set within Earth-61726. It features the debut of the alien race known as the Skrulls, and their attempted incursion of Earth. It contains several spin-off issues set within Avengers, The Spectacular Spider-Man, Fantastic Four, X-Men, Wolverine and the X-Men, New Avengers, Iron Man, Captain America, The Incredible Hulk, Thor the Mighty, and Deadpool: Armed and Dangerous, as well as the main story taking place within it's own limited series entitled Secret Invasion. Issue 1 Within Avengers Mansion, inside a Dark Room, the Avenger known as Giant-Man opens the door and makes sure he is alone. After confirming that he is, he pulls out a seemingly alien device and places it on a table. As it turns on it shows a hologram of a green man, seemingly a general. It speaks to Giant-Man, who has shape-shifted, revealing himself to also be one of the green men. "Criti Noll, have you completed your mission?" "Yes, general. All data I have collected on the Avengers I have already sent to the mothership. Has Queen Veranke arrived on Earth yet?" "She has not. Do you have any further reports?" "Yes. Kl'l reports that his assigned group, the Masters of Evil, will be attacking Avengers Mansion tomorrow." "Make sure their attack is successful, and that some of the humans die during the battle." "Yes, general." After these words, the alien general signs off, and the alien called Criti Noll reverts back into Giant-Man saying "The Skrulls shall inherit the Earth." The next morning, Criti Noll sits in the main room, still in human form. The only other Avengers up are the ones called Captain America and Hulk. Criti Noll looks out the window and sees an energy blast heading straight for the Mansion. He grins the second before it collides with the Mansion, causing the front half to cave in. As the Avengers attempt to recover, the human called Baron Zemo walks toward the mansion, followed by the Masters of Evil. Criti Noll makes eye contact with the one called Black Knight, who nods at him before charging at the mansion. The rest of the Avengers have now arrived, half ready to take on the Masters. As the battle ensues, Baron Zemo fires his gun several times. Most of the blasts simply bounce off of Cap's shield or Iron Man's armor, but one blast landed straight in Criti Noll's chest, which made a hole in his chest, instantly killing him. "Black Knight" notices this and shouts "NO!" before seeing him revert back into his true form. Baron Zemo was next to notice what he had done. In the temporary state of shock, Captain America knocked him out before everyone else noticed "Giant-Man" was dead. "What the hell is that?" asks Iron Man. "Whatever it is, it doesn't matter! We'll still kill all of you!" shouts the Abomination, before being knocked out by the Hulk. "Shut up." The remaining Masters of Evil, including "Black Knight" retreat, and the Avengers don't bother chasing after them. Abomination and Zemo are quickly imprisoned in Prison 42, and the Skrull's body is placed on a table for study. Reed Richards is called in to help Tony analyze the alien. Reed seems hesitant to help Tony, but in the end the two of them get to work trying to figure out what happened to their friend. They seal off the lab until the two of them can figure something out. In the Skrull mothership, Queen Veranke is beyond angry that Criti Noll was killed. She tells her general to choose another Avenger, and that he will have to go in as the agent this time. He does not question her, but he obeys her. She then speaks aloud. "I must go down myself. Kl'rt, select a suitable human host for me." "Yes, Queen Veranke." says the Skrull called Kl'rt, as he rushes off. Veranke then looks out her window exclaiming to herself "Earth will be mine." Issue 2 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction by Artemis Thorson Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:Earth-61726